¿Cuanto mas?
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: ¿Que piensas cuando la muerte te visita en sueños?, ¿que te previene o te anuncia tu proximo deceso? Cap. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aqui de nuevo, para todas las lindas personitas que me pidieron mas de este hermoso par de chicos, espero no decpcionarles con este fic. Ya aprovechando el viaje, les recomiendo que lean- mientras subo el sig.capi.- Anhelos, en donde aqui tambien son protas Subaru y Seishiro pero se desrrolla en el ambiente de X-1999, por favor dejen reviews, GRACIAS!

**¿Cuánto más…?**

**I**

-Sumeragi-sama…- llamaba una serena y pasiva voz.

En medio de la nada, bajo la sombra del único indicio de vida, un cerezo en flor, descansa un jovencito sobre un lecho de pétalos del mismo, ataviado con una hakama ceremonial

-Sumeragi-sama…- se oía de nuevo- Sumeragi-sama…- insistía la voz. El chico reacciona al oír su nombre pero por mas que lo intenta no consigue despertar, dibujándose un gesto de molestia en el rostro

-Sumeragi-sama… ¿Cuánto mas va a esperar?... Sumeragi-sama-

Exaltado despierta recorriendo con su esmeralda mirada su alrededor, suspirando aliviado al cerciorarse de que se encuentra en su habitación. Llevándose una mano a la frente, descansa de aquel sueño que ya se le ha hecho muy recurrente. Pensaba en el día exacto en empezó con esto. A lo largo de dos meses no ha dejado de soñar lo mismo: el cerezo, su letargo, la voz… sobretodo la voz, tan tranquila, tan pacifica… y tan extraña. Por más que le daba vueltas no podía reconocerla. Suspirando, decidió que era mejor dejarlo, ya tenía suficiente con pensar en su primer día de clases como estudiante de secundaria.

OoOoOoO

Inicio de cursos en el Campus CLAMP. En las distintas escolaridades (de kinder a universidad), los alumnos destacados, en su mayoría de los últimos grados, dan la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso. En la secundaria, una jovencita de hermosos ojos violetas, busca insistentemente a alguien, encontrándolo tres filas mas delante de donde esta (a su costado), saludándole efusivamente, el chico corresponde con una tímida sonrisa. En el templete, un profesor anuncia al mejor alumno del instituto, quien, enmarcado por una agradable sonrisa, declama de forma perfecta un discurso de bienvenida, llamando la atención de alguien

-… sin mas que agregar, a nombre de todo el instituto les doy la bienvenida, no sin antes decirles que, si tienen alguna duda o problema, no duden en acudir a sus profesores o a los alumnos de grados superiores, quienes con gusto…

-¿Quién es? No recuerdo su nombre… esa Hokuto- pensaba el jovencito de ojos verdes

-Gracias Sakurazuka, yo creo que el discurso de su compañero no pudo ser mas que satisfactorio y entendible, reiterando lo que dijo, no duden en acudir a nosotros. Sin más que agregar, les deseo lo mejor y espero que su estancia en el campus sea satisfactoria, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros. Pueden retirarse

-Sakurazuka… sí, Seishiro Sakurazuka- recordaba mientras se dirigía a la salida

-¡Onii-chan!- se cuelga del cuello del chico

-Ho-Hokuto… hermana

-¿No estas triste, Subaru? Yo sí, porqué no estaremos en la misma clase

-¿Y por qué será?

-No es mi culpa que la escuela y yo no hagamos buenas migas ¿sabes?... ¿la clase Z esta muy lejos de la F?

-Supongo que no pero… almorzaremos juntos

-¡Genial! Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo¡suerte Subaru!

-Gra-gracias ¡igualmente aneue!

OoOoOoO

La hora del almuerzo llego pronto. Antes de eso, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal para los de nuevo ingreso, la mayoría eran conocidos por lo qué no hubo necesidad de un presentación, las nuevas caras con el tiempo lo harían, la excusa perfecta para integrarse al grupo. Pero, para alguien con la personalidad de Subaru, no sería tan fácil, tal como lo estaba experimentando

-Ah, espero que a Hokuto le haya ido mejor… pero ¿qué estas diciendo? Es Hokuto de quién hablas, a ella este tipo de situaciones se le dan bien…

-Te daría la razón si conociera a esa tal Hokuto- sonrisa

-¡Sakurazuka-sempai!

-Me conoces, eso es bueno…

-¡Subaru! Sumeragi Subaru

-Hmm, Subaru-kun, puedo llamarte así ¿cierto?

-Cla-claro Sakurazuka-sempai

-¿Vas a almorzar con Hokuto-san?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, ella… ella es mi hermana mayor

-Pues deberías darte prisa si no, no la alcanzaras

-¡Ah! Sí, tiene razón, con permiso Sakurazuka-sempai- Seishiro lo mira correr hasta desaparecer del pasillo, despidiéndolo con una linda sonrisa

OoOoOoO

En los jardines del lugar, mientras almorzaban, Hokuto parloteaba alegremente sobre lo bien que le había ido con los chicos de su grupo, lo amables que eran, etcétera, etcétera. Subaru aparentaba prestar atención pero la chica es demasiado lista, percatándose de que este solo simula

-Subaru¿me estas haciendo caso?

-¿Eh? cla-claro Hokuto

-A ver, si es cierto¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

-Ah… que todos eran muy lindos y que las chicas te habían alabado por tus bonitas manos y mas cuando vieron la manicura que adornaba tus delgados dedos –Subaru sabia lo mucho que Hokuto se jactaba de su belleza y esto ya se la tenía muy aprendido, porque siempre era igual a donde ella llegara

-Simple suerte ¡pero…! –lo mira fijamente recorriéndole todo el rostro- eres un pilluelo Subaru, no tenemos ni un día de venir a clases y tú… ¡me has ganado!

-Ga… ¿ganado?

-¡Sí! y dime ¿Qué te gusto de ella?-

"-¿Ella?- pensaba el jovencito- ¿Quién es ella? No¿de que me esta hablando?"

-¿Su manera de hablar¿su linda cara¿su forma de caminar¿el como te sonríe? –al oír la ultima pregunta, Subaru no puede evitar que un rosado rubor enmarque sus mejillas -¡eso fue!

-Que… ¿Qué?

-La manera en que sonríe, eso es lo que te atrae de esa persona

-¿Persona? Mira no se de que me estas hablando y no quiero saberlo, ya es suficiente

-Esta bien pero… pronto sabré ¡y…! –mira su reloj- hay que regresar a clases-.

Camino al salón, Subaru medita sobre lo sucedido en el almuerzo

"-La manera en que sonríe… ¿la manera en que sonríe qui…? –de nuevo se sonrosa al ocupar alguien sus pensamientos, sacudiendo su cabeza, negando alguna posibilidad- no, eso no puede ser… ni siquiera le conozco un tantito… no"-


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin el segundo capitulo! la idea era que subiría dos capitulos pero no me dio tiempo pasar el otro a la maquina, bueno yo se que ustedes me esperan. REVIEWS POR FA!

**II**

Es increíble lo caprichoso que puede ser el destino, y mas lo es cuando crees que ya todo esta escrito sobre tu vida. Esto era lo que creía Subaru, ya que por mas que lo intentaba no había podido en toda la semana, evitar el acordarse de aquella persona…"aquella persona", pensaba con un gesto tierno en el rostro. Una semana, es lo único que le basto para que esa persona se volviera tan especial… o ¿fue en menos tiempo, la realidad era que, con tan solo unos segundos lo había logrado, esa persona se hizo con lo mas grande y puro que tenia –mas importante que su vida y lo que lo hacia ser lo que era -: su corazón.

OoOoOoO

-Eso no es propio de usted, Sumeragi-san –decía el profesor con la vista fija en le ventana de su oficina –se que su trabajo es pesado pero si necesita descansar por favor pida un permiso de ausencia

-Gra-gracias pero…

-No se preocupe, todo el profesorado sabe quien es usted, así que no hay ningún problema

-"Ese es el problema" –pensaba y suspirando –esta bien, con permiso

-Las clases ya terminaron para ti, descansa… y si vuelves a dormir en clase, para tener que pasar por alto tu falta, tendrás que hacerme un exorcismo o por lo menos conjurarme un buen amuleto

-¿Ah? Eh, sí, le prometo que no volverá a suceder

-Confió en eso, ya puedes retirarte

Antes de llegar a los jardines del campus, había decidido declinar el ofrecimiento del profesor pero en realidad se sentía algo estresado y pensó que tal vez seria bueno despejarse un rato, así que lo reconsidero. Bajo la sombra de un buen árbol, se tendió recargando pesadamente la cabeza en el tronco. Recordaba lo sucedido esa mañana: dormirse en clase, eso en su vida le hubiera pasado a no ser… esa pesadilla, ese raro sueño que ya lo tenía harto, aunque esta vez algo fue distinto…

69696969696969Flash back69696969696969

-Sumeragi-sama… Sumeragi-sama…

"Quién… ¿quién me llama?" sonaba su voz en su mente, le era imposible abrir los labios

-¿Cuánto mas va a esperar, Sumeragi-sama?

"¿Por qué no puedo despertar?" pensaba desesperado; la presencia que lo llamaba se situó muy cerca de él; realizando un tremendo esfuerzo apenas pudo entreabrir los párpados que los sentía muy pesados, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas intento hablar aunque solo logro balbucear

-Qui… ¿quién… eres…?

-Aun no lo sabe, Sumeragi-sama… por eso le pregunto –alcanza la mejilla de Subaru, acariciándola con sus finos, delgados y cadavéricos dedos -¿Cuánto mas va esperar, Sumeragi-sama? –el jovencito logra ver la figura, sorprendiéndose al contemplar sus formas

69696969696969Fin flash back69696969696969

"Guadaña, capa con capucha y el mundo entre sus dedos… me es conocida esa descripción de algún lado… ¡ah, sí! fue en un extraño mazo de cartas del tarot, y era la mu… la muerte" –suspira decepcionado al hacer tal descubrimiento –"la muerte… ¿qué querrá de mi?... aunque ¿por qué aseguro que es la muerte? tal vez solo sea una mala broma de mi mente… o de alguien mas con el poder de entrar en mis sueños" cansado de pensar, estira los brazos y las piernas desentumiendo su cuerpo

OoOoOoO

En casa de los Sumeragi, Subaru estudia en su habitación sin prestar atención a nada que no sean sus libros. A hurtadillas una sombra vaga por el pasillo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. En el instante en que decide entrar, Subaru lanza un sello a la entrada dibujándose un pentagrama en el espacio, impidiéndole la entrada al intruso

-¡Bravo, Subaru! Cada día lo haces mejor, ahora, ya puedes quitarlo

-Gracias Hokuto. No puedo quitarlo

-¿No! pero si es tu conjuro

-No me refiero a eso –no aparta la vista de sus libros –estoy estudiando y cuando estudio no debo de ser molestado

-Pe-pero

-Incluso la abuela te pidió que no lo hicieras

-¡Pero onii-chan¡solo quiero estar un ratito con tigo¡últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos!

-Eso no es mi culpa –se levanta y coge un libro de un estante –tu te atiborraste de tantas actividades escolares como tu energía te permitió y ya estas apreciando las consecuencias

-¡Anda! Prometo que no te molestare, platicaremos como jóvenes normales –Subaru la mira y esta une las palmas de sus manos haciendo una ligera reverencia –lo prometo –el jovencito toma un lápiz lanzándolo, este se encaja justo en la parte media del sello rompiendo el hechizo

-Me pasas mi lápiz por favor

-¿Eh? oh, claro… toma –se deja caer en la cama adoptando una actitud seria -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Como siempre, y ¿para ti?

-Bien, supongo… ¿te preocupa algo, Subaru? Te he notado algo distraído en los últimos días

-No, no me pasa nada solo…. Solo no he dormido bien

-¿En serio? Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar, con gusto yo te escucho

-Gra-gracias…

-¡Bueno! Yo ya me voy, este ambiente tan intelectual hace que me duela la cabeza

-Hokuto no tienes por que…

-En serio, me estoy mareando. Tu sigue en lo tuyo, que alguno de nosotros debe de poner en alto el nombre de la familia… y esa espero no ser yo –se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla – (chu) con permiso, Sumeragi-sama

Subaru la mira desaparecer tras la puerta; por la puerta de cristal que da al estanque, una delicada brisa se cuela trayendo con ella pétalos rosas llamando la atención del jovencito

-¿Cerezos…¿aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de un largo rato de bloqueo mental estoy de vuelta Les agradezco el que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis loqueras. Reviews onegai! 

**III**

-Estaba seguro de haberlo visto en este estante¿lo habrá tomado alguien? o… -mira al mostrador de la recepción de la biblioteca -¿tal vez este con los libros recién devueltos, voy a preguntar

Su obsesión por aquel sueño que lo absorbía cada noche ya era demasiada y era necesario ponerle fin o al menos saber que significaba. Antes de dirigirse con el bibliotecario echo un vistazo al montón de libros que se encontraban en una mesita al lado del escritorio

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte?

Sí, busco… ah¿cómo se llamaba?... creo que, "Enciclopedia de lo desconocido"… sí

-Ese libro fue sacado de la biblioteca hace un par de días… pero hace un momento vi al alumno que lo pidió prestado, creo que se sentó en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas –Subaru lo mira si entender lo que le quiere decir –tal vez te lo permita un rato

-¡Es cierto, gracias

Una vez dicho esto camino con cautela hacia las mesas junto a las ventanas recorriendo con la vista los libros que yacían en las mesillas, encontrando el que necesitaba. Decidido se acerca pero se detiene en seco al ver quien lo tiene

-"¡Sa-Sakurazuka-sempai!... n-no ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?... tranquilízate Subaru, solo es Sakurazuka-sempai no el diablo… ¡pues por eso! prefiero ver al diablo… es que cada… cada que lo veo o estoy cerca de él yo…. –agita la cabeza despabilándose – ¡no! uno se comporta de esa manera solo cuando te gusta alguien y a mi no me…me gusta… ¡uah! primero lo primero, me tranquilizo –suspira hondo –ya, ahora , necesito el libro así que…" –dejando aun lado sus nervios sale de detrás de su escondite, haciendo mella de sus confundidos sentimientos –bu-buenos días Sakurazuka-¿sempai? ya-ya se fue… aah, soy un desastre. Muchas veces creo que Hokuto tiene razón –se retira de la biblioteca totalmente desanimado al no lograr su cometido.

OoOoOoO

El timbre anunciando el almuerzo ha sonado. Subaru toma su bento le yendo la tarjeta que lo acompaña "Discúlpame, que aproveche. Hokuto" guardándola en un cuaderno espera un poco a que todos salgan, siendo el ultimo. En eso aparece el presidente de clase

-¡Ah, Sumeragi-kun! Que bueno que aun hay alguien aquí

-¿Sucede algo, Motosuwa-san?

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Iba a tomar mi almuerzo

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Subaru lo mira preocupado –no te tomara mucho tiempo

-No, esta bien

-Necesito que le entregues esto a Sakura-kun, yo lo haría pero tengo una reunión. Es en el salón uno tercero zeta, no hay pierde. Te lo encargo por favor, gracias –sale corriendo

En su camino al salón Subaru admira los alrededores del edificio a través de las ventanas

-Vaya, esta cerca de donde comúnmente almuerzo… desde aquí puedo ver el lugar exacto don… -tropieza con alguien -¡ouh!... lo siento yo…

-¿Estas bien? eres de primero ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? sí yo…

-Se puede saber ¿qué haces por aquí…?

-Sumeragi Subaru yo estoy buscando a Sakura-kun –le muestra el sobre

-Ah, ya veo, yo soy Shimizu Koji. Sakura-kun salio pero no tarda mientras yo te haré compañía

-¡Por fin lo encuentro, Shimizu-sempai!

-Hmmn… lo siento tengo que irme, fue un placer

-Ah… i-igualmente

-No, en serio y gracias

-¿Gracias¿por qué?

- Por permitirme ver tú sonroso, ja na

"Permitirme ver…" eso generalmente se lo dices a alguien que te gusta o te llama la atención, pensaba Subaru, y entonces eso sería un halago o un cumplido pero se vuelve a lo mismo eso solo se le dice a la persona que te gus… ¡no, es imposible! Shimizu-sempai acababa de hacerle un cumplido sin siquiera saber nada de él mas que su nombre… pero que estaba pensando, de nuevo sacando conclusiones que no son, a lo mejor Shimizu-sempai solo trataba de ser amable y cortes… demasiado cortes se diría…

Mientras más se perdía en sus pensamientos y conclusiones una tranquila voz lo regreso

- No estas muy lejos de tu clase, Subaru-kun

-¿Hmn? Bu-buenos días Sakurazuka-sempai. Sí pero me pidieron un favor, debo de entregar esto a Sakura-kun –Seishiro mira el sobre, tomándolo y abriéndolo ante la sorpresa de Subaru

-Gracias, son muy importantes

-Us-usted es ¿Sakura-kun?

-¿Te mando Motosuwa? –el ojiverde asiente dudoso –cuando le conocí me dijo que mi nombre era muy largo así que mejor me llamaría Sakura-kun… es mas practico, señalo. A ti ¿te parece tedioso mi nombre?

-N-no, para nada. Eh, con permiso ya no lo molesto mas, regreso a mi clase

-¿No ibas a almorzar? –le señala el bento

-Sí pero ya no queda mucho tiempo, así me ahorro el tener que correr para llegar –sonrisa

-Almorcemos juntos, así ya no tendrás problemas ¿te parece? –el chico asintió, mas por reflejo que por otra cosa -¿me acompañas a la cafetería? Yo no tengo quien me haga el almuerzo –sonrisa

-Bu-bueno pero… no se porqué pero últimamente mi hermana me pone doble ración de todo además de un par de palillos extra, no se que se esta pensando… si gusta… podemos compartirlo

-¿Estaría bien?

-S-sí… me sentiría bien si acepta mi comida

-Entonces te acepto la invitación, Subaru-kun

OoOoOoO

Cerca del salón uno primero zeta, Seishiro y Subaru caminan por el pasillo una al lado del otro

-¿Sucede algo, Subaru-kun?

-……….

-No es ninguna molestia el acompañarte a tu clase además fui yo quien te entretuvo

-No es eso, es muy agradable pasar el tiempo con usted pero… yo… -si de por si ya era molesto que los profesores le tuvieran muchas consideraciones por su posición le molestaba mas tenerse que excusar con la figura de Seishiro y no es que no quisiera, le pareció lindo que se tomara la libertad de disculparse por él pero le hubiera gustado que fuera en otra situación; es decir que se disculpara por Subaru el estudiante común y corriente y no por Subaru el estudiante común y corriente decimotercer líder del clan Sumeragi. Ya que los mentores sabían eso y no les importaba si estaba almorzando con Sakurazuka-san o con la conserje, de igual manera ya estaba mas que exonerado. Y lo peor era que no podía expresar todo lo anterior, tenía rotundamente prohibido hablar o siquiera insinuar algo de su otra educación. Definitivamente su vida a sus tiernos quince años ya era demasiado complicada y tediosa.

-Hemos llegado Subaru-kun

-¿Eh? ah, sí, gracias

-Te molesta esto ¿verdad?

-N-no… es muy amable por hacerlo –con la vista agachada ocultando con sus cabellos el rubor de sus mejillas. Seishiro corre la puerta llamando la atención de los presentes

-Sakurazuka ¿necesitas algo? –abre completamente la puerta dejando ver la figura de Subaru –Sumeragi- sa… Sumeragi creí que no asistirías a la clase

-Lo siento profesor, es mi culpa que no haya llegado a tiempo –se inclina haciendo una reverencia, el profesor lo mira dirigiendo su vista, unos segundos después, a Subaru notando su ligero disgusto por el acto ya que ambos saben que no es necesario

-Esta bien Sakurazuka pero que no se repita por favor. Pasa Sumeragi y siéntate por favor –Subaru obedece despidiéndose de Seishiro

-Subaru-kun… -el chico se gira prestándole atención –toma, Tatsumi me dijo que lo necesitabas solo devuélvelo en la fecha que viene sellada en la parte de atrás

-Gra-gracias

-Con permiso profesor y discúlpeme de nuevo

-Propio Sakurazuka –se marcha, una vez que Subaru llega a su sitio se reanuda la clase

-"En definitiva hubiera sido mas reconfortable en otra situación" –reflexionaba sin ánimos el jovencito

OoOoOoO

-No lograba comprender tu fijación por pasar el tiempo junto a esta ventana Seishiro-sama –decía con un tono de malicia el pelirrojo –hasta hace unos momentos que los vi almorzando ahí, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol… porqué supongo que todos los días descansa en ese lugar ya que es muy propio para el gusto de Sumeragi-kun ¿cierto?

-Veo que –acomodándose los anteojos –lo conoces mejor que yo

-No por nada el extraño don y por eso…

-Por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado

-Entonces no te molesta que trate de cortejar a Sumeragi-kun o ¿si?

-Por supuesto que no, después de todo no olvides que la ultima palabra la tendría Subaru-kun… Shimizu-sama

>>>>

¡Uoooh¡un rival para el Sakurazuka! espero les este gustando este fic tanto como a mi. Bye no da!


End file.
